The Purge Experience
by xxxlovestosmilexxx
Summary: This is how it would be in the movie the purge. I don't own the movie.
1. Chapter 1

I had woken up one morning to hear my two young kids and husband saying that they had heard the news that the purge will be occuring 2 days from now. if you didn't know the purge is when you can do whatever one day out of the year like its legal. For example to kill someone without going to jail. I had told my husband to get locks for house so when the purge starts we will somehow be protected. I would do anything to keep my kids safe. Lately I've seen my neighbor aruge with the family a few house down about how they have security cameras and that the people in the neighborhood had to pay for them too. Well they are safe because they have a huge security system unlike my family. So then the day of the purge had came and I was thinking we were ready for all the hears of killings and conflict. Then after the countdown had finished I began to heard gun shots and screams. I had my children in my arm and had told them it will be ok. My husband had said he had business to take care of but I had begged him not to go because he could get killed but he didn't listen and just left. I had prayed to myself that he will be ok but then I had heard a gunshot and looked through the peephole of my door and saw my husband dead and I had saw who killed him. It was this man who had a weird mask on. Every year I see him and others with the same mask on that would kill people who cross their path. I was devastated so I went in my bed room and began to cry. Both my kids had heard me cry and ran into my room asking why I was crying. I said " oh its nothing". After hours had passed I had recalled falling and when I woke up my two kids were laying with me and I felt happy that they were there laying with me. Suddenly I had seen a man run to the highly secured house and was screaming I don't want to die. Then the security door opened. Right after the man had ran into the house there were a group of people with the weird masks on and I had noticed the man who killed my husband. Personally I wanted to go kill him but it wasn't safe and I didn't want to risk my life. The huge group of people were surrounded by the house and then they were doing things I couldn't make out clearly. I had stopped watching and went to see how my kids were doing. Then a man with the weird mask on came into my house and was searching for my kids and I so I had hid hoping he will not find us. then we heard him come near the spot we hid and one of my kids hit something by accident and he found us. I started crying and said " please don't hurt my kids, hurt me instead." The man had grabbed me and stabbed me in the leg and then left. I was heavily bleeding and thought I wouldn't make it. I had told both my kids to get me the first aid kit and to lock the door. I had gotten myself to stop bleeding but I was so scared that someone would come Iin again and do something to my kids. I had then heard a loud scream from next door and knew the same man went the to their house.I had noticed that there was only an hour left of the purge and I was so relieved. I was just count down every moment wanting it to go faster. Suddenly the huge group of masked people barged in my house and I yelled at my kids to hide. They started stabbing me then I pretended to be dead and then they went searching for my kids. I felt somuch pain and was hoping they didn't find my kids. I have barely grabbed my phone in my pocket and started called 911 eventhough we can't get medical help until the purge is over. When I saw the clock it showed that there was 5 minutes left so I kept calling and all busy. I had felt my self beginning to past out then the message had came in saying the purge was over and I had heard the people with the masks leave and one of my kids run to me. I said " please call 911!" Then all I remembered after that was passing out and waking up Iin a hospital bed. Oh I forgot to mention that I have one girl and one boy. There besides me while I was on the hospital bed was my daughter who was also the one who called 911 and saved me. I had said weakly " where's your brother?" Then she said " he got really hurt and they don't know if he will be ok." After a doctor had walked in and said " well how are you feeling?" I said " fine, where is my son?!" Then the doctor said " he is in uc and we aren't sure" *faints*


	2. Chapter 2

I had woken up in the hospital and noticed there wasn't anyone else in the room with me. I noticed a button to call a nurse so I started pushing it. Then a nurse came into the room and I said ,"where are my kids?" She said , " well.. I just know your son is still in uc and is fighting for his life." I started crying so hard and then said , " what had happened to him and do you know where my daughter is?" " Well it was shown that he was dragged by his arm and was stabbed repeatedly," said the nurse. I said " oh my god I hope he will be ok." " Oh and about your daughter she was taken by your mother so she can get some rest." I then said " oh can I see my son?" " Um sorry we can't he is still in critical condition and the doctor doesn't want visitors at this time." Then she walked out of the room. I felt so much pain and just wanted to see my kids! Then a hour later my daughter ran into my room and hugged me. I missed her so much! She said, " Mommy I missed you." I said , " I missed you too honey." I then gave her a kiss onthe cheek and she smiled. After my mother said, " how are you feeling?" I said, " just fine because your both here to be with me." We talked for a hour then my mother had to go and take my daughter with her. After they left I kept thinking of my son and started crying. Then I decided to take a rest but it was so hard to with the though of my son in uc and my husband dead.


End file.
